Euchymy
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Mandy and Cindy go on a stroll and come across a farm. I know it's a stupid title but if you have a better one let me know.


Cindy sneezed into the crisp autumn air.

"Bless you," Mandy, her companion, said.

Cindy rubbed her nose. "I can't believe it's this cold already! It's only the beginning of October!"

"Bodes well for winter, eh?" Mandy teased. "You're sneezing your brains out with a winter coat on, and I'm just chillin' in my hoodie."

"Curse you," Cindy spat. Mandy roared in laughter.

Mandy and Cindy had been friends since grade school. Mandy was the brash tomboy, and Cindy was the quiet girlie-girl. They'd long forgotten how they became close friends, but they were inseparable.

They were walking down some random road, starting from Goldenrod City. They generally knew where they were so they weren't afraid of getting lost. After walking through a suburb, sparsely populated meadows, they now were in a lightly wooded area. Neither of them had any real idea of where they were, they just liked to walk and explore.

"Hey, look," Mandy said, pointing ahead. Cindy squinted. There was a house and what looked like an unkempt farm. "Wanna see if anyone's home?"

"Do we have to?" Cindy asked. Mandy, however, chose to ignore her objection and started to march forward. Cindy shook her head. They made a beeline toward a small pen.

It was a three-foot-high wooden fence. There was a small shed at the back. A Girafarig was lying on the ground. When he noticed people were coming he perked up.

"How cute!" Mandy gushed. She took her backpack off and pulled out a can of Pringles. "Here, boy," she coaxed, holding out a crisp and making kissy noises.

"We should probably go," Cindy said. "If there's a Pokémon then someone's living here."

"How could we leave something so cute alone?" Mandy asked in mock shock. The Girafarig walked over and sniffed the crisp. "That's a good boy," Mandy said, waving the crisp. He seemed to change his mind and just stood there staring at them.

"Can we go—hey! What are you doing?!" Cindy said, but Mandy had grabbed her by the arm and led her to the fence.

"Maybe he'll take it from you." Mandy placed the crisp in her hand.

Cindy grimaced. She liked Pokémon like everyone else, but the larger ones she wasn't too fond of. Not that she had a traumatizing experience or anything; she liked the smaller, more manageable ones. Timidly she extended her arm, a blush of embarrassment spread all over her cheeks. The Girafarig stretched his neck and, after a few sniffs, stuck out his long tongue, wrapping the crisp and ate it.

"Ewww!" Cindy squealed.

"Awww, he likes you." Mandy handed her the tube. Girafarig tried to reach it with his tongue.

Cindy started to warm up to him, slowly but surely. She began to feed him crisps. She even worked up the courage to pet him on the muzzle, which he didn't seem to mind. Mandy tried to pet him but as soon as he saw her he stepped backwards a few steps.

"Geesh," Mandy muttered.

Cindy pouted. "He is a good judge of character." Mandy shot her the glare of death. He brought his forelegs over the fence, and Cindy continued to feed him.

Cindy looked over at his tail. She had heard of Girafarig and never seen one in person. His black tail had little eyes and a big pointy-toothed grin. As the front ate the tail chomped the air. It was fairly amusing.

An idea came. "Hey, Mandy, see if he will eat from your mouth."

She took her up on her suggestion, much to Cindy's surprise. With a crisp lightly tucked between her lips she tilted her chin up. Girafarig leaned forward and licked the crisp into his mouth, by chance licking her mouth.

"Ewww!" Cindy squealed, this time playfully. "Take a picture! Take a picture!"

Rolling her eyes Mandy took out her phone. Cindy stuck a couple of crisps, forming a duckbill, and leaned forward again. Expectedly he ate them, but then he leaned forward again to lick the salt off her lips. He was rather interested in getting that salt. Instead of doing anything she turned on the camcorder function of her phone and started recording. She thought that Cindy would jerk away or scream or something, but she just stood there with an idyllic expression on her face. Cindy parted her lips and his tongue went inside her mouth! There was no way Mandy would stop recording. She was always curious about poképhilia and had even seen some very short clips of it. Granted they weren't going as far as the vids, but her heart stopped as she became ever hopeful. Cindy seemed to be interested as well, much to Mandy's surprise and delight. She moaned into the deep kiss. Their tongues swirled around in her mouth. It was clear that she was enjoying it, but Mandy wondered if he was.

Then she looked down in between his legs. Standing on his hind legs provided a good view. Mandy saw his tight black ball sack with a small black sheath. Out from the sheath was a yellow shaft, the flared tip exposed. Cindy ran her hands on his neck. Mandy noticed that she was rubbing her groin on the post.

_What a horny little bunny, _Mandy thought.

A strained sound of a creaking door boomed. Mandy turned around and saw a figure walking toward them. "Hey, someone's coming," she whispered, nudging Mandy out of her aroused state. Mandy disengaged and took a few steps away with a furious blush. Girafarig resumed standing on all fours.

The figure turned out to be a young man. "Hey," he greeted. "How are ya?" How he greeted the made Mandy think he was interrogating them.

"Hi," Mandy reservedly greeted back. "Uh…we were walking and found this…farm?"

"Yeah, it was a farm," he replied. "My name is Chad." He shook hands with Mandy. Cindy refused to even look at him. "This place used to belong to my dad, but he died about a month ago. He seemed to warm up to you two."

Mandy's heart dropped. Cindy almost crapped herself. "Yeah, he seems friendly enough," Mandy forced out, petting Girafarig's neck to further the point. He glared at her. "I'm sorry but he was just so cute."

"I don't mind," Chad replied. "He doesn't like me and I plan to sell this property. I'm glad there's a friend for him." He handed Mandy a card. "If you're interested in him and/or the farm, let me know." Waving he walked back to the house. Within ten minutes they heard a car start up and drive away from the house.

It didn't seem like he noticed. Mandy and Cindy breathed a sigh of relief. The gravity of the situation hung like a rain cloud. Mandy was still holding the phone. "Eh-heh…that was exhilarating." Cindy's head still hung. She looked over at Girafarig to see that he was still fully aroused. His dick was thumping against his belly eagerly. A forbidden thought crossed her mind. She looked over at the shed, then at Cindy, and then Girafarig.

"Now be honest," Mandy probed. "Did you like that?"

The color of Cindy's face resembled that of a Voltorb's. "Y-yeah," she confessed.

Mandy handed to her the can of Pringles that was lying on the ground. "Lead him." Girafarig eagerly followed Cindy as she followed Mandy to the shed at the opposite side of the small pen. When Mandy opened the door she found that it was more like a small barn, big enough for a couple stalls and a corridor. There wasn't anything else.

"What are we doing?" Cindy asked. She usually went with whatever Mandy suggested, but this really confused her.

"How about you fuck him and I record it?" Mandy asked, wriggling her eyebrows. Cindy's jaw almost hit the floor. Gently Mandy turned Cindy's head to Girafarig's underside. Her eyes went wide.

"Come on," she sweet-talked, whispering into Cindy's ear. "You know you want to. Your lewd pussy is begging for his fat dick." The words just came naturally to Mandy. Her hand snaked its way down to Cindy's crotch. Cindy shuddered at the sudden kneading. "So, what do you say?"

Nothing came out of Cindy's mouth. Not that it mattered, because her pants became familiar with her ankles. Before she could even fake displeasure Mandy's heel of her hand ground into her pussy again. She couldn't help but mewl, swaying her hips in tempo.

Not wanting to feel left out, Girafarig stuck his cold wet nose into her groin. A loud surprised whelp rang out of Cindy.

"You see?" Mandy moved her hand out of the way. Tentatively Girafarig licked her peach. "He wants to become your boyfriend." Girafarig shuffled his hooves frantically, now impatient to mount.

Mandy placed Cindy's hands on a rail. She could hardly believe it! Her friend was about to be fucked by a Pokémon.

Instinctively Cindy bent down, sticking her ass out. Swiftly the Long Neck Pokémon aligned his body on top his new friend.

Now Cindy practically was sobbing. As the tip kissed her sensitive skin her snivels heightened in pitch.

"Now, now," Mandy lulled, wiping a tear from her friend's face. Then she muffled her with a kiss.

Finally finding his mark, the former virgin screamed into her friend's face. Girafarig didn't waste much time and started shoving his shaft. His dick threatened to snap in half as it made its way into her constrictive snatch. After a minute of trying his two-foot long member, he only managed to get about seven inches or so.

Cindy's mouth was frozen into an "O" shape. Given a brief window of respite, she mouthed, "He's in me! He's so deep in me!"

Girafarig whinnied in relief as he pulled out a few inches, only to shove it right back in. Their genitals made lewd disgusting sounds throughout the barn. Mandy thought briefly about what other people would think if they could hear this provocative copulation.

Then she realized something—she wasn't recording this! After dropping her phone a few times she took few steps off their left and pressed the button.

_This would get so many views_, she drooled. Mandy gawked through the preview as a Pokémon haunches stiffened under the delightful grip.

"This is going on her internet." Her commanding friend now set the scene. "Many guys are going to jack off to you two. They'll wish to cum on your body."

She positioned herself behind them. Girafarig's tail snapped at her. His thick cock now was drilling her smoothly now, blending into a pink-and-yellow blur. She was so close to the action that she was almost hit by his nuts. Then another bright idea came. Without thinking she recorded her tongue ran across his bigger testicle. Other than an bizarre grunt, he didn't seem to care, even when half his 'nad was halfway in her mouth. Mandy chucked it out, making a few gags.

"His…his d-d-dick…isszss…" Cindy stuttered. The cockhead inside her was flaring. Her womb didn't have to wait for much longer. White thick cum shot right at her cervix. Cindy's body juddered uncontrollably, a fitting orgasm.

It was over sooner than any three of them would have wanted. Girafarig's rod slipped right out of her, slapping Mandy right in the face. She could've sworn his tail laughed. Other than a mushroom-shaped smudge of jism on her, she couldn't have been more ecstatic. There were going to be so many nights of schlicking herself to oblivion. Oh, and the internet would probably like it.

**xXx**

"Sign here. Here. And here," a man in a very expensive suit pointed to a few spots on some very important and convoluted legal papers.

Mandy could hardly believe it, but not in a good way. She spent an exorbitant amount of money from her scholarship in buying a farm that she had no personal use for. Maybe her college would use it for some Pokémon breeding courses or something.

A loud crash came from upstairs in the house that Mandy and Cindy shared.

"N-never mind that," Mandy said, fighting back a blush.

The man, who was Chad's family's lawyer, shook her hand. "The farm estate is now yours. Have a pleasurable day."

If the lawyer was any slower in leaving Mandy would've dragged his ass out himself. As soon as he was gone she found herself thumping her way upstairs toward the sound of the crash.

"You fucking whores!" she yelled, throwing the door wide open. Not surprisingly, Cindy and Girafarig were at it like Lopunny. If she wasn't in class they were fucking. Mandy wanted very much to masturbate to their copulating, but she had to remain composed for the next few minutes. "I told you not to fuck while we have company!"

"You're just jealous," Cindy teased. "I'm ge-heeeh-tting dick and you're not."

Girafarig grumbled his displeasure. He didn't like the idea of living under the same roof as Mandy, but her friend was a very good lay. With a low bellow he pulled out and came on Cindy's back.

That tore it. Mandy pulled down her pants down and shoved her hand in her already wet hole. It was going to be an exhilarating yet long day again.


End file.
